Secrets hidden in Death, Blood, and Chocolate
by piprincess3.14
Summary: Rated T for safety. It will have violence and language in later chapters. What if Tsunayoshi had a deadly secret that none could know, even before Reborn came into his life? What if Nana always knew?


Silence only is heard in the dark. Fear paints on faces. Hearts stops their beating.

The angel has descended.

She glides into the ally, her light brown hair floating to her waist. A smile on her pale face, that did not reach her chocolate eyes; the cloud of white sheathed her petite form as her deadly wing unfurled.

Silver flashes, breathes still. Her audience was no more.

The scent of blood stains the air; her wing drips the copper liquid to the earth. A tear falls from the sky as the angel disappears into the night, her job done for tonight.

* * *

Assassins are common in the mafia. But few are fear as much as the arcobaleno. These cursed infants hold a high pedestal of untouchable respect. But there is an assassin that is so rarely spoke of that they have reached a pedestal all there own.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH. A maiden, who since the mafia began has been wiping out those that dare to violate the discipline that she lives by. Those that have, die. There is no restitution, only end. To see her wings is to sign the warrant of your death.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, it time to get up!" a cheerful voice sang, its owner, Nana Sawada, a petite women with light brown eyes and hair that was cut to frame a heart shaped face. With a naive and carefree aura that seemed to roll of her, she was the image of a harmless housewife.

"Really," she huffed as she climbed up the stairs up to her son's, Tsunayoshi's, or Tsuna for short, room. Opening the door at the top of the stairs marked by a blue fish with his name inscribed on it nailed to the door, she looked down on the sleeping teen. The resemblances between the mother and child were undeniable; petite, light brown hair and eyes, and the naïve aura. The only influence that seemed to have come from her beloved husband was in her son's gravity defying hair that seemed impossible to tame.

Holding back the desire to coo at how adorable her sleeping son looked, she called to him," Tsu-kun, if you don't get up right now, I'll hire a home tutor for you." He woke and leapt from the bed only to get tangled up in his own bed sheet. With a thud, the unlucky boy landed on the floor headfirst.

"Itta…" he moans, freed from the sheets in his fall, now rubbing the back of his sore head. " Mom, I'm tired. I had a busy night last night, it took forever to reach that boss, and I still haven't got the high score yet, " yawned the sleepy boy. He looked up at his mother, his eyes half closed with sleep, to see her shaking her head.

"Na, na. Tsu-kun, I told you that you should stop playing games," his mother reproached. " Besides, your high score will have to wait till you get back from school."

"HIII!" Tsuna looked at his clock in shock before stumbling around his room getting dressed. " Wait!" he stopped, and turned half dressed, one leg in his uniform's pants, to look again at his mother. "What do you mean that you're hiring a home tutor for me?" he asked.

" I found this flier in our mail," she claimed as she pulled it from the pocket of her apron. "Congratulations! I'll raise your child to be a leader of the next generation. When providing room and food three times a day, tutoring is free. I will be by at a later time. Reborn," she read, before looking up at her son who was looking at her with a look of absolute disbelief.

"That sounds like a scam, Mom! Tsuna exclaims, now dressed completely.

" It sounds like a professional, and I always wanted such a teacher for you," Nana retorted.

" You know that wouldn't do any good, beside…"

"Caiossu," the pair looks down at the one that had interrupted their talk. An infant decked in a small Mafia suit, accessorized with a large yellow pacifier, a mini briefcase, and a fedora with a chameleon sitting on it. Seeing the pacifier on the infant's chest, one train of thought ran panicky through the pair's head in shock. 'Oh no. We are so dead. They final found us…'

* * *

To be continued… Maybe. Soon hopefully.

Please review, and be cruel only when helpful! All advice is welcomed! After all this is one of my first tries at fanfic. And yes, I know the characters are OC; sorry if that bothers you. Oh, and the only thing I own is my head, the rest belongs to the ones that copyrighted Reborn! May your day be filled with fun!


End file.
